1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of clothing adapted to the hand, such as gloves, mittens, or the like, and more particularly to sports gloves.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The term "glove" will be used in the present application to designate the above-described pieces of clothing only for purposes of simplicity, and is not intended to limit the present application specifically to gloves.
The sports gloves in question are most particularly utilized in winter sports, such as skiing.
It has been noted that the prior art in this field tends to improve functions such as protection against shocks, insulation, and improvement of the grip, without ever dealing with the disadvantages relating to the difficulty of access of the hand and of a portion of the forearm to the glove. One observes that, by virtue of the tightness of the access opening of the glove, it is difficult to engage the hand on the interior without adjusting the sleeves of the clothing, leading to a disturbance of insulation, and thus of comfort.
There exist gloves provided with a lateral zipper which makes it possible to increase the access passage of the hand in the glove. However, by virtue of the flexible structure of the glove, the glove tends to collapse upon itself. Thus, the sought-after effect occurs to only a small extent. Consequently, one encounters difficulties in engaging the hand and the forearm, especially when covered with a clothing sleeve, within the glove. The sleeve is pushed up or inserts poorly in the glove. This results in deficiencies in the insulation and sealing of the glove. On the other hand, comfort for the user is not assured. Furthermore, in this type of glove the lack of grip, and thus of opening, complicates the aeration and drying operations.
Gloves or the like are also known which cover a portion of the forearm by means of a sleeve, and which comprise at their rear portion elastic means which press the rear portion at the level of the access passage around the forearm. In this arrangement, the above disadvantages are amplified. It is thus necessary to make numerous awkward manipulations with the free hand to slide on the glove, with even more difficulties when the free hand is already covered with a glove.
It is clear that the state of the art does not present satisfactory solutions for resolving the problems posed.